Kurt's Thoughts
by KagomeGirl021
Summary: a sort of Fix-it fic for 3x11 titled Goodbye/Graduation -the first Klaine fic i ever wrote-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Kurt's Thoughts (if you can think of a better title let me know)  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine  
Spoilers (if any): Goodbye  
Warnings (if any): unbetad  
Summary: Fix it fic of sorts Kurt's thoughts**

**Author's Note (if any): ok so this is my FIRST klaine fic I have ever written. Heck my first real fic. XD so be patient if its not that good lol**  
_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything : (**_**  
**

Kurt watched as Rachel hugged Finn out of joy while he stood there feeling devastated. He just didn't understand why he didn't get in. What was so wrong about him that he would be denied of the one thing he had been looking forward to for so long. Sure he had other options out there for him but all he had dreamed about was going to NYADA and being on Broadway; becoming a star. Now his dreams were shattered and he just didn't know what to do about it.

As Kurt walked out of the room and down the hall to where Blaine was waiting for him he realized that maybe it was a good thing he didn't get in. Seeing Blaine look up from his phone to look at him smiling a smile full of love and joy just for him; caused something in him to warm up and allow him to be at peace. Sure he was devastated over the rejection letter but he knew one thing he had that no one else did. He had Blaine in his life. He had someone he knew he was going to grow old with and start a family with. How many people could say they found their soul mate in high school? He could wait a year to reapply maybe even apply to other places as well. But, this time he would have Blaine right there with him the whole time. There would be no need to worry over a long distance relationship. No need to achingly miss his wonderful Boyfriend. They would both go to NY, TOGETHER.

"So what did it say? Did you get in?" Blaine asked worried and nervous. Despite how much he would miss Kurt, he knew Kurt was meant for great things.

"I didn't get in." Kurt said with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh Kurt! That's horrible! How could they NOT take you? You're Amazing!" Blaine was shocked as he was SURE Kurt would have gotten in. His audition had been AMAZING!

"I don't know why I didn't get in, but I think it might have been a good thing because it made me realize that I didn't NEED to have NYADA to be happy. I already am, with you. I have You, Dad, Carole, and Finn now, but it's you who makes me the most happy. Now that I didn't get in I think I will wait a year before applying again, only this time with you right by my side. We will have our own place together in NY no matter what. Then, both of us will find a way to Live Happily Ever After, Together. " Kurt stated with conviction. He wanted Blaine to know how much he loved him and needed him in his life. For without Blaine he didn't know what he would of done or how his life would have turned out.

"Oh Kurt...!" Blaine could hardly believe what he was hearing. Kurt wasn't freaking out and bawling his beautiful eyes out like he had expected if Kurt didn't get in. But Kurt always seemed to zig when he thought he would zag.

"Are you sure Kurt? Because if you wanted to apply to other schools that are still accepting for the fall term I wouldn't mind. I love you Kurt and I just want you to be happy no matter what."

"I'm sure Blaine. Yes I am devastated especially since my audition had gotten my hopes up. But, being with you is so much better then some fancy Dramatic Arts College." Kurt laughed a bit sad but knew in his heart he wouldn't be changing his mind about staying back a year for Blaine to graduate before applying for NYADA again or just going for other, just a great schools, instead. The one thing for sure was that Blaine would be coming with him this time. No more tearful thoughts of being apart for so long. No more having to wait to be together like they way they are now.

"If that is what you want Kurt, then I would love nothing more then to be with you on that train to NY. To be able to hold you any time I want. To be able to kiss you and tell you how my day went face to face. I love you Kurt and I am so proud of you." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately right there in the halls of McKinley not caring if anyone saw them.

Kurt couldn't think about anything other then Blaine's lips upon his own and Blaine's arms around his waist. He wrapped his own arms around Blaine's neck and leaned in pressing his lips harder against Blaine's. He loved this man so much he never wanted to let go. He would NEVER say Goodbye.

When they came back up for air, Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt and whispered, "Come on lets get you home. I'll get out the ice cream and we will cuddle on your bed while watching Project Runway until we fall asleep. Tomorrow is the start of our summer doing everything together."

Kurt smiled and agreed. It sounded like a fantastic idea as he pulled back enough to hold Blaine's hand and walk out together. Soon it would be time to start planning their summer and maybe someday their wedding and the rest of their lives. But until then he would cuddle on his bed with Blaine, Mourn over the rejection, Rant over horrible fashion, and then wonder what else his life would bring him.

_

gosh i actually cried a bit when writing this. i cant believe i actually wrote this! *flails in excitement* i actually wrote something! haha anyways hope you all liked it. please leave comments. i am freaking out wondering if this is any good lol.


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit

reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Kagomegirl021 Kitsunegirl021 


End file.
